The Winding Road
by Fadora Fuze
Summary: Harry and Ron have been together for quite some time now, and once they sneak off for a little alone time, read to find out what happens. They find out that maybe eachother isn't what they want. Mature content. Chapters will b added. Enjoy, read carefully


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Pairings: Harry/Ron; Draco/Snape(maybe), Harry/Draco, Harry/Snape, Ron/Draco.

Anything is possible. :)

WARNING! CONTAINS SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~The relationship between Harry and Ron has gone on for so long, and they've fallen deeply in love. They're still doing their best to hide what they have from the rest of the world, but Ron begins to get somewhat restless as he wishes to out their relationship. He's willing to take the risk of losing friends that may not accept them for who they are, instead of who they prefer to love, as long as he has Harry. However, there are some twists and turns along the way.. Maybe that won't be what they want after all.~

*You have to read to find anything else out about the story. And this is my very first fanfic, so be kind on the reviews. :)

**ENJOY!**

All around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the morning dew clung to the individual blades of grass as the sun slowly but surely rose over the hills. The sky was still gray as Harry Potter opened his eyes, a dream being forced to leave in the returning of his consiousness. He wiped the gifts from the sand man out of his emerald green orbs, fingers extending to the mahogany nightstand as he slipped the round lensed glasses into place on his face. Light snores filled his ears as his gaze drifted from bed to bed around the semi-circular expanse of the Gryffindor dormitories, every one of the boys still asleep in their four poster beds under burgundy and gold house colored covers. His gaze finally fell upon the messy bed of a redhead, his best friend right next to him, and almost laughed quietly, noticing his mouth agape and his bare leg hanging out from under the covers that were nearly in a heap on the hardwood floor anyway. Harry blushed slightly as he saw the gleam of saliva on Ron's lips, as his friend turned over and ran his tongue between them before falling back to sleep.

Rubbing his eyes yet again, the boy who lived swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, eyes widening a little in surprise at how cold the floor was against the bottoms of his feet. He thought to himself _"I should be used to this by now."_ but no matter how much he warned himself of the morning coldness of the hardwood when he awoke each morning, it always took him by surprise.. one of those things that never got old. He stood, stepping over to his trunk and opening it with a flick of his finger. Wandless magic had come in such handy. He pulled out a long sleeved white button down shirt, and slid it on over his bare, creamy white torso, a pair of black slacks and boxer-briefs finding their way into his fingers as well.

Once fully dressed, he quickly and quietly grabbed his bag and exited the dorms, descending the staircase into the common room, and the fire caught his attention. For some reason, he began to notice things and appreciate them for what they were lately. The color of the flames and the way they moved almost reminded him of Ron's hair. He quickly pushed that from his mind with a smile, and scurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting alone at the table, he took his time eating his cereal and sipping his orange juice, quill scratching away at his charms homework. The sun shone through the windows now, and it caught Harry off guard how quickly the sky became brightly lit compared to what it was when he woke up, not even an hour ago. He looked over the finished homework assignment and slid the roll of parchment back into his bag, noticing that there wasn't anything left in his cereal bowl. He swigged the last little bit of the sweet pulpy orange juice and rose to his feet once more, moving at a brisk walk toward the double doors of the Great Hall, bag slung over his shoulder. Upon reaching the threshold, his gaze directed at the floor long enough that he hadn't seen who was coming, he felt an arm catch him around the waist. He only lifted his head slightly before feeling a pair of lips pressed to his ear, soft hair brushing against the skin of his cheek as the all-too-familiar smoothly husky voice of his best friend whispered to him. '_Where_ do you think you're going?" the feel of the arm around his waist made his face heat up, as the hot breath in his ear nearly made him moan. His lips just parted and he answered, voice strong and confident, yet quiet, not wanting to give away the way Ron had effected him.

"I'm going to turn in this assignment to Professor Flitwick."

Ron smiled and pulled back just in the slightest, still whispering into Harry's ear. "Would you like me to come with you..?" he asked, hope filling his voice, along with a subtle hint of attempted seduction. Harry nodded, and almost disregarded the comment that Hermione made about him getting his assignment done early, and that she was proud of him. Ron drew to his full height, taller than both Harry and Hermione, and turned to the female. "I'm gonna walk with Harry.. need to talk about the quidditch match next week." he grabbed Harry by the back of his arm, not roughly, just an encouragement to get him moving. Ron winked at Hermione as they left, because she knew full well what they were intending to do. Hermione had been the one that they'd trusted with their secret, and she hadn't told anyone. She only secretly hoped they would soon come out to those they knew after having been in a relationship for so long.

Harry and Ron walked down the darkened hallways, soon arriving at the door to the charms professor's classroom. They slid inside, the redhead waiting at the open door as Harry made his way between the rows of tables and books to the professor's desk. "Will you take this early, sir?" Harry said politely, a small smile spreading on his lips as he saw the professor look up.

"Oh! Of course, of course, Harry." Flitwick looked at him with pride, taking the assignment and looking it over before setting it next to the rest of the papers he was grading from other charms sessions. "Early once again.. I'm proud of you." he smiled, and nodded as Harry returned the gesture and made to leave. "So long, Harry. See you on Friday." the somewhat squeaky voice reminded him of the next time he would be in this classroom.

"Yes, sir. See you Friday." Harry replied, then meeting up with Ron at the door as they then began to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower. As they walked the halls, Harry felt Rons fingers interlace with his own, and he couldn't help but smile. He rubbed Rons thumb with his, as the came upon the portrait of the fat lady.

"_Petrified toad.."_ Harry whispered, the portrait swinging open to grant them access. They moved somewhat slowly, savoring the moment, on the day that there was no classes. They ascended the stairs into the dorms, which were thankfully empty now. Ron pushed the door shut and Harry put a soundproof charm on the room so no one could hear them.

"Don't you think you should lock it too?" Ron laughed a little, stepping closer to Harry and crinkling the soft cotton of his white button down shirt against his waist in his fingers. His lips pressed to the creamy white warm skin of Harry's neck as he heard him whisper a charm and the door lock clicked. "Better.." he whispered, wool sweater becoming unbearably tight and itchy as he pulled Harry closer, feeling the strong muscled arms wrap around his shoulders.

Harry bit his lip, eyelids falling shut behind his glasses, as his fingers snaked their way into Ron's fiery red locks. He felt a sort of static shock as the satin lips pressed against his skin, and the heat of the fingers on his waist through the material of his shirt forced a nearly inaudible moan through is lips, his own fingers curling against the thick wool covering Ron's back. He nearly whimpered as he felt their bodies part, eyes springing open instinctively, wondering if something was wrong. It'd been so long it seemed, since they'd gotten any alone time together. Harry smiled a little seductively as he watched the redhead remove his shirt, a sigh of relief washing over him, as he felt him come closer to undo the buttons of his own uniform white dress shirt. Letting it fall off his shoulders, he wrapped his arms back around the redhead, pressing his lips to any patch of bare skin they could find.

Harry soon felt himself being laid back onto the soft sheets of his bed, looking up into the blue hues above him. The redhead smirked, leaning in and brushing his lips teasingly across Harry's, then sucking gently on his earlobe before kissing down his neck and chest, lips dragging lightly along the ivory skin between kisses. Lifting his hips, he let his pants and boxer-briefs be removed, eyelids falling shut as a warm wetness enveloped his member and his fingers found their way yet again into Ron's red hair. The warmth started at the tip, working its way almost torturously slowly down his shaft, taunting Harry until he couldn't take it anymore, and he lifted his hips, holding the other's head in place and forcing his rock hardness back his throat, not wanting to stop until he came. The pleasure caused him not only to moan, but to arch his back almost until it hurt. Reluctantly letting go of the locks in his fingers, he felt the lips retreat to the head of his cock, sucking gently before letting off altogether and he heard a soft chuckle out of his lover's mouth.

"I missed this, Harry." Ron stated, sliding himself up against the chosen one's body, freckled hand running along the right side of his muscular torso.

"I missed it too.." Harry whispered, opening his eyes as his arms stretched over his head, fingers playing with the backboard.

Ron smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to those longing ones of Harrys, feeling the strong white arms wrap around him once more. He nudged Harry's legs apart with his knees, fixing himself then in between them and pushing his hips against those beneath him. The kiss broke, followed by a soft moan from the brunette's lips as that encouraged Ron to continue with his humping motion.

Harry lifted his bare legs to wrap around Ron's still clothed waist, back arched once more, glasses at severe risk of falling off.

"Ron.. wait.." he opened his eyes, taking off his glasses as the redhead stopped moving. He set them on the night stand, and rested his hands on Ron's sides. "Didn't wanna break 'em."

"Ah.." Ron smiled, then lifting up onto his knees as he removed his own trousers and boxer-briefs, already rock hard from the friction.

Harry slipped two fingers beneath his pillow, pulling something out, the package reading "Ultra-lubricated." This earned a smirk and a raised brow from Ron as he slipped the condom out of the wrapper. He leant up, pinching the tip of the rubber and sliding it down Ron's cock, licking his lips as he slowly fell back onto the mattress.

Ron laid his left hand on the pillow next to Harry's head, using his right hand to guide himself into the waiting entrance of the one he'd loved for so long. He himself let out a moan, slowly pushing into the tight warmth inch by inch before beginning to move his hips, gently, tenderly.

"Oh, god.. Ron.." fell from Harry's lips in a weak whisper as he tightened his legs around the other, pulling him deeper and harder against him. "Harder."

The sound of that word in that voice sent a fire through Ron, as he began to pick up speed and force in his movements, the ecstacy around the corner as he opened his eyes a slit to see the pleasured Harry moving up and down on the bed.

_"Alohomora." _came from outside the door, causing it to swing open with a slight squeal, a gasp in the voice that had cast the spell, Neville Longbottom standing awestruck at the door to the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories.


End file.
